Everyone Meet Cooper Martin
by Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall
Summary: Rated STRONG T for mentions of rape. Nina returns to Anubis House along with another little member to the group. Everyone gets their chance to meet Coper Martin. Want to know who Cooper is? Read and find out then please review with your thoughts.
1. Prologue&Trudy and Fabian meet Cooper

AN:Please note that this story is rated a very strong T for mentions of more mature situations. This is just a story that I came up with the other night.

Disclaimer:I only own Cooper and the story line. Nothing to do with House of Anubis or its characters.

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Nina Martin and I am 18 years old. When I was 13 I was raped and got pregnant. I turned 14 almost two months before my baby boy, Cooper Riley Martin, was born. This is our story based on my Senior Year at Anubis House.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I walked into Anubis House carrying a sleeping Cooper and his bags, unnoticed by anyone that was already at the house. (Only Victor and Trudy) Next thing I know after putting Cooper down and all of his stuff in my room and make my way back to the door to get my things, I ran into Trudy.

"Hello Dearie. Is our new house member/guest here with you?" she asked.

"Yes he is upstairs taking a nap. How long do you think it will be before the others get here?" I asked in reply.

"Fabian is supposed to arrive shortly. Amber and Alfie about five minutes after Fabian. The others it is always hard to tell" she answered.

The door opened wide right when Trudy finished talking and standing there was, my boyfriend of 3 months, Fabian Rutter. "Nina, I am so glad you are already here." he said trying to kiss me. I backed away causing him to ask what was wrong.

"I need to tell you and everybody in the house something but wanted you to know first." I began.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am not exactly sure how to say this…Do you remember me telling everyone I went to a boarding school in Spain a few years ago?" I asked.

"Yes. Why is that important?" he asked.

"The headmaster there became attracted to me. I kept saying no to his many sexual advances. One night I was studying in the library and he came up behind me and knocked me unconscious. After he had noticed that I was out completely he took me to his office and raped me. I was 13 at the time. Two months later I found out that I was pregnant. I pressed charged both when the event happened and when I found out I was pregnant. The next summer, almost two months after my 14th birthday, I gave birth to a little boy. This little boy is up in mine and Amber's room because my Gran is very sick and in the hospital. His name is Cooper Riley Martin. His father was in jail and has now escaped so I am keeping Cooper close so he is safe. I know that his father is trying to find us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but it was to keep us all safe." I explained.

"Can I meet Cooper so I have proof that he exists?" Fabian asked.

"Nina, sweetie, Cooper is awake and wanted to see you. My child speak is a little rusty but I think that he said he had a nightmare." Trudy came in as I was about to answer Fabian's question.

"Now is your chance Fabian. Send him in Trudy." I said replying to both.

"Mommy I haveded a mightsmare. It was ob daddy finding us and hurting me." Cooper cried.

"It's okay Coop. Mommy is right here. She asked some of her friends to help her make sure you stay safe. This is Fabian, mommy's bestest friend." I told him.

"Are you the one mommy says dat she lubs all da time on the phone?" Cooper asked Fabian.

"She calls me Fabes on the phone but is most likely me." he answered with a wink in my direction.

* * *

**AN 2: Please review so I know whether or not to keep this story going. In the review tell me who you want to be the next person to meet little Cooper to be.**


	2. Amber thinks he is a dog

**AN: I know this is short but I have already gotten a record number of reviews for one chapter alone so I figured you would enjoy a small gift inspired by my excitement. Do not forget to leave an idea of who you want to see next to meet Cooper when you review. I figured I would make Amber's short anyway since she has such a short attention span so here it is. PS Look in chapter 1 for the disclaimer since I only do one per story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Nina are you in here? I need you to help me figure out why there is a little boy's set of stuff all over our room." Amber asked.

"Come on Coop let's go meet mommy's roommate." I told my son as we went upstairs to find Amber. "Amber this is all Cooper's stuff. He is our new roommate and house mate."

"Why is your dog staying at Anubis house?" she asked.

"Amber…Cooper is my, three year old turning four years old tomorrow, son. I only told you last year Cooper was my dog because not even Fabian knew the circumstances behind his existence." I replied.

"Can I meet him? I love little kids. We need to come up with a party plan for him. How are you going to take care of him while we are all in class?" she asked.

"I have him signed up for a day care just down the street for while we are at school otherwise I will have him with us." I replied.

"Mommy I is hungry. When is supper? I want food." Cooper complained.

"Dinner is when everyone gets here so in about an hour. Go downstairs, find Trudy, ask her to give you one yogurt cup. Okay?" I said trying to get him calm.

"Otay. Why can't I hab a cookie? Trudy said she maked some earwier." he replied as he left the room.

"You can't have a cookie because I am the mommy and I said so." I replied.

"Nina seriously why is your dog here? Wait do you even have a dog?" Amber asked once Cooper left the room.

"Amber did you seriously not listen to a single thing I said? I told you Cooper is my SON not my DOG! I guess you can re-meet him at dinner." I said leaving to go get myself a yogurt cup and share a snack time with my little guy.

* * *

AN 2: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed either annonomusly or just reviewed from your profile.


	3. Alfie, do you know any Aliens?

_**AN:Alfie is one of the only ones I find super strange so he is one of the ones that Cooper will be a little wierded out by. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. This is just going to be everyone meeting Cooper then after the last person (Not sure who it will be but one of the teachers) I will start a sequal which will tell the story of the house and the mysteries that Cooper finds surrounding his father and why he is after him and Nina.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I was eating my snack with Cooper in the common room when Alfie rushed in. "Amber said there is a dog here. I want to pet it and ask it in dog if it has met any aliens." he said.

"Alfie, there is no dog just a 3 year-old boy." I replied slightly more annoyed with Amber.

"Where is he? I will ask him if he knows anything about aliens." he replied excitedly.

"Cooper this is mommy's friend Alfie, he is obsessed with aliens. If he asks you about them just answer you do not know anything about them." I whispered to my son causing us both to laugh.

"Otay mommy." he whispered back.

"Awww cute little person! Do you know any aliens? I bet you do since you are so adorable." Alfie said in a childish voice.

"No I don't. I like you. Mommy says you are one of the silly ones but I like you." Cooper answered.

"Nina did you find this kid? If so, where can I get one?" Alfie asked.

"Well I did not 'find' him anywhere. He is my son, long story short he is 3 but will be 4 tomorrow." I replied before turning to Cooper. "Coop can you go get Fabian for mommy? Tell him I want him to help me with something."

"Otay mommy I can do dat." he replied running around the house trying to find Fabian.

"Alfie I didn't want him to hear this. I was raped when we were 13 but had him shortly after I turned 14. His father is after us since he escaped from prison a few days ago. I need your help as one of the members of Sibuna to keep him safe. So far you are one of the only sets of people I feel I can trust to help keep my son safe." I said explaining everything to someone as Fabian appeared.

"Cooper told me you wanted me? What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted you to go with Alfie and help him make sure all of the windows of the house are locked and fully secure. Once everyone arrives I have asked for Trudy to lock all of the doors. I am starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." I replied.

"I am getting one two. Must be since Alfie is already here." came a voice belonging to one of the females that Cooper has yet to meet.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review. Who do you think the voice belongs to?** _


	4. Patricia, Why a little kid? EWWWWWWW

_**AN:For those of you that guessed Patricia was going to be next you were correct. This was a hard chapter to write but I think I did okay. Keep in mind that the length is based on their first reactions to finding out about Cooper Martin. Patricia's is interesting, I came up with this idea while eating chocolate so it most likely is crazy. Information about why Patricia acts the way she does is revealed in this chapter. I have who the next two chapters are already but after that I need an order. Please Review with the order you think the introductions should go in.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Why is Alfie going on about aliens again? I thought he got over that obsession last year?" Patricia yelled as she entered the kitchen since that is where Alfie said everyone else was.

"No need to yell Patricia we are right here. With your big mouth you probably woke Cooper up again so I am going to kill you." I said in a joking voice.

"Who is Cooper?" she asked.

"Cooper is my son that I just had fall back asleep for a nap." I said annoyed.

"Woah hold up…Fabian I didn't think you guys had done anything. I never thought you would have the guts to knock Nina up. Nina I thought you were a goody-two-shoes. Guess I was wrong looks like you are just a big slut that puts out for any guy willing." she said angrily.

"Let her explain Patricia. We never did do anything." Fabian answered before I could.

"Really then why did she say her son was upstairs asleep?" she asked.

"Because he is. I became pregnant with Cooper after the headmaster raped me when I was 13 and at a school in Spain. You would have known that if you would have asked before going on about me being a slut." I replied seconds away from yelling.

"About that…I am related to this guy that just escaped from prison. Didn't you say that Cooper's father was a headmaster at a boarding school in Spain? So was my biological father. I was given up for adoption since my mom died when I was only a few weeks old and my dad did not want me. I was just told last week when this guy escaped that he was actually my father and that my last name before the adoption was Henderson." she said kind of nervously.

"My headmaster's last name was Henderson. What is your father's first name if it is Jonathan then help me keep Cooper safe but not tell him you are his relative. If not then just please help this is important." I told her in full on panic mode.

"It is. I know what he has done and I have written to him telling him since he wanted nothing to do with me when I was young I want nothing to do with him now. Why does Cooper have to be so little? I hate young kids." she said just as we started walking up to mine and Amber's room to get Cooper so that he could help Trudy get stuff ready for dinner and be out of the way of everyone who still had to unpack.

"Where is this new kid my dad just told me about? He said that apparently I would like him because of the thing last term." came Eddie's voice from the doorway.


	5. Eddie but I wanted to be 2nd in command

_**AN:So this one is for Eddie. He is the only one that Nina knows his role necessary in Sibuna (at least I think) so he is the only one she gives an actual assignment to other than the people that Cooper has already formed a bond with or is related to.**_

**Chapter 5**

"Eddie, the new kid doesn't even go to school yet. He is in daycare still." I say looking around making sure none of the other house members not part of Sibuna followed him in. "As Osirian, I need you to protect Cooper. I am asking this as a mother, as your friend, and as the Chosen One. You are going to act as the third in command of Cooper's protection detail. I obviously as his mother and the Chosen One am first, then second is Fabian since he is already bonding with Cooper as if he were a father figure toward him." I explain.

"Hold up, who is Cooper? Who are we protecting him from and why? As Osirian shouldn't I be second in command as I am your personal protector?" he asked.

"Cooper is this dude right here and is 3. He will be 4 in a matter of hours. We are protecting him from his, and apparently Patricia's, father because he is trying to pull a 'Senkhara and Rufus' on him. But I get to choose what I think my son would be most comfortable with Fabian has already agreed and has been accepted by Cooper as the person he will go to immediately if I can not be found or am injured." I replied.

"Mommy I wanna go learn guitar with Fabian now can I? He is working on a surprise for you. I get to help so I am going to go and help him now. He just wanted me to ask how many more people have to come back." Cooper said trying to get away from my little death grip I had put on him.

"I will help you figure it out. Who is here?" Eddie suggested.

"There was me and Cooper first, then Fabian, then Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and you. So that is 7 of us being here." I replied.

"So we are still missing Jerome, Mara, Mick, and Joy. So we have 7 out of the 11, we only have 4 more people." he said.

"Tell Fabian that we are only waiting for 4 more people then it will be dinner time. You have until everyone is here to play with him. After dinner you have to go to bed because you have a very big day tomorrow." I said implying about his birthday.

"Okay I is gonna go play wif him now. Lub you mommy." Cooper said just as the next to last male member of Anubis House walked into the room.

"Yo, who was that adorable little thing? I hope Alfie has not already corrupted it into being obsessed with aliens. I want to teach it pranks." Jerome said.


	6. Jerome, I need your help

_**AN:This is only so sure since Jerome gets caught in the middle of his plotting his next prank. He gets taken away from his plotting by the house member who arrives in chapter 7. Please do not forget to review. I am already at a record number for any 1 story I have posted. No worries to make up for it Mara's will also be uploaded today. After hers only 3 chapters left before the end of this story and then I will start the sequal.**_

**Chapter 6**

"Jerome your new target is my son. Please take it easy on him. Tomorrow I need you to distract him so I can do two things. Fabian will be in charge after I step out of the house for my first task until I walk back in after the second." I told him immediately regretting it.

"He is adorable but he has a few of the same physical features as Patricia like the same nose, hair thickness and color, and eye placement." Jerome noted.

"They have the same father. When I went to school in Spain he was the headmaster and the one who brought me Cooper before I was ready!" I explained.

"Wait why didn't she tell me about her dad being in jail? I thought he was a music teacher at her twin sisters' boarding school." Jerome questioned.

"Patricia did not know about this until about a week ago. She has not told anyone other than me so do not say a single word to anybody. I don't want Patricia to get angry and do something to hurt Cooper." I defended.

"She wouldn't hurt him. She loves little kids. We dated on and off for two years and she told me about it. She wants to be a school teacher when she gets older, unless that changed." he said calming me down a little.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Nina but I need to talk to my boyfriend for a moment. His sister is telling me that he has been being a very bad boy this summer and I need to straighten him out." Mara said dragging Jerome off.

**Chapter 6**


	7. Mara is right they are so CUTE!

_**AN:This is also short but includes major points of cuteness! Please review. Any chapters updated are dedicated to those of you who have reviewed so that I know I am not one of those authors that post even though no one is reading. Please keep it up! Next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Only 2 chapters left then if by the time this story is done and has 20 or more reviews I will do the sequal.**_

**Chapter 7**

About two minutes later Mara returned. "Well that was a kill joy. Alfie and Amber were in your room, Eddie and Patricia in our room, and Fabian and some kid are in the room next door and Trudy was doing one last cleaning in his room." she complained.

"What did Fabian and the kid look like they were doing? Last I knew Fabian was helping him start learning guitar." I said.

"The kid is too cute! Why do you want to know so much about him? Fabian was playing the guitar and the kid was trying to sing a strange new song. It was too adorable! I just couldn't tell what song it was." Mara said.

"I wonder if that is the surprise Cooper said he was starting with Fabian. Cooper has been trying to learn the song 'You Gotta Love It' from one of his favorite movies. Was he saying something like 'The power to create is mine, the power to change, oh joy.' when you walked by? That is his favorite part." I said.

"Again why do you need/want to know this? But yeah he was trying to sound evil it was hilarious." she asked.

"Cooper, the kid, is my son." I replied.

"Since when do you have a son that is definitely not Fabian's because you have only been together for 3 months and barely seen each other?" she asked judgmentally.

"Since 4 years ago tomorrow. It is a long story that only Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome know. Fabian is great with Cooper, they are already close and they only met how good 3 hours ago." I replied thinking of how good Fabian has been to me throughout all of this.

"That is so cute!" Mara said as the door opened and in walked Mick.

"I know I am. Hello Nina, Mara." Mick said sounding ticked when he said Mara's name.


	8. Mick and the talk about Cooper's future

_**AN:I know this is still short but it is a little longer and ten times cuter. Cooper talks a little more and reveals his feelings on his mother's friends. Please make sure to review. At least 4 more to get a sequal since there is only 2 chapters left after this one. One more meeting then the group actually all eating dinner. In the sequal any questions you send in at the end could be answered but in order for me to get them you have to review.**_

**Chapter 8**

"Mick? I didn't know you were coming back! I thought when you left it was for good! Cooper go with your mom so Mick and I can go ask Trudy where he is sleeping this year. I really want to know if he is occupying part of the bunk bed in my room or if it is some other transfer student." Fabian said.

"Dude what up with the kid?" Mick asked.

[Fabian POV]

"He is mine Mick. Fabian was keeping him busy while I unpacked. It is a long story. I only want a few people to know the story and all of them that need to know do, so yeah." Nina said nervously.

"So Fabian, do you like playing big brother to Nina's nephew? He looks so adorable! Anyway let's just go find Trudy." Mick said.

"It is more like playing 'daddy' to her son. He is such a great kid I just wish he was mine and from the future and not the arsehole that did that to Nina's kid. He is a quick study too. I think he gets it from his mommy because he picked up playing the guitar very quickly. I'm also teaching him to sing his favorite song for Nina for the anniversary of the events that make her the saddest." I said once she was out of ear shot.

"Oh I didn't know she had a kid. What is his name?" Mick asked.

"Cooper Riley Martin. Oh there is Trudy." I replied.

(Scene Change)

[Nina POV]

"So Cooper, do you like mommy's friends?" I asked anxiously awaiting his response.

"Yes mommy I do. Fabian is my faborite. Da oters are goofy. When I get bigger can Fabian be my daddy? I know my daddy doesn't like me or you. Fabian says he lubs you lots and I hear you say all da time on da phone dat you lub him." Cooper said bringing so much joy to my heart it was not even funny.

"Maybe if Fabian and mommy get super close, like to the point that they plan to get married he can be your daddy. In order for that to happen though we need to keep feeling the way we all do now okay?" I reply so he doesn't get discouraged if things don't work between us like I feel they are destined to be.

"Otay mommy. How much time before supper?" he asked.

"Well we are waiting for one more person. Now she and mommy are not very good friends so stay close to either mommy, Fabian, Eddie, or one of the adults when she is near you." I said as the door opened revealing, my worst nightmare, none other than Joy Mercer.

(Scene Change)

[Fabian POV]

"Do you really love Nina mate?" Mick asked.

"More than anything. Even after learning about Cooper. It just made me love her even more because she is so protective of him. I know we are both still so young, but by her next birthday I hope to have proposed to her and her have said yes. I also want to adopt Cooper as my son legally once Nina and I get married, if that happens." I reply before asking, "Are you excited to be roommates again? Oh and did you find a girlfriend this summer?"

"Yes for both. In fact she should be here soon. Then we can eat." he replied.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Look for yourself Fabian. Hey babe, long time no see." came Joy's voice from behind me.


	9. ANReview Responses

Review Responses to questions.

kswiftie13:Yes they will graduate before the end of the sequel. Like Nina says in the prologue of this story it is about her SENIOR YEAR at Anubis House.

Any other questions or things you think I should consider for the next two chapters of this story or in any of the chapters for the next story. Please review to find out. If you are anonymous I will still answer the questions but I would prefer it if you have an account so I can PM you to answer the questions rather than revealing everything in an AN.


	10. 9 Joy, I hope we can be friends

_**AN: I know this is short and it has been a while since I last updated with a real chapter but with up until this point Nina and Joy's not being able to stand each other has been in effect. The next chapter will be a lot longer hopefully since it involves the entire house minus Victor and Trudy. Keep in mind I still need at least 2 reviews in order to start the sequel.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

[Nina POV]

"So Joy I take it that you and Mick are happy? This means you will not interfere with things between Fabian and I correct?" I asked.

"Of course Nina. I actually was hoping I could talk to you for a short while. Leave the kid with Fabian and Mick and come with me." Joy replied.

"Okay. Cooper go with Fabian and wash up for supper, it should be ready soon." I said looking between my son and boyfriend.

"Otay mommy." he replied.

"Now Joy what did you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened last year. I realize I was a total bitch. I hope that in time during this year we can become friends." she said.

"I will agree to try being friends as long as you give me your full fledged oath that you will not do anything to come between me and Fabian, no matter what happens between you and Mick." I reply hoping things turn out better than they did last year.

"I vow on the life of this house that I, Joy Mercer, will not do anything to break you, Nina Martin, and Fabian Rutter apart no matter what happens between Mick Campbell and myself in terms of our current relationship. I also vow to try to be one of the best friends a girl could ask for." Joy vowed.

"Supper is now ready." Trudy yelled from the kitchen.


	11. 10 Dinner with the house

_**AN:This is the last chapter of this particular story. The sequel will start to take place about 6-7 weeks after this story finishes. Keep in mind only ONE more review in order for it to happen. Thank you all for reading and reviewing you have helped my confidence level greatly.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Now as most of you have noticed Fabian and some seemingly random child have been getting close and bonding over the last few hours. You also may not have noticed. Know that this is not just some random child. No I did not adopt him, kidnap him, nor is it that he is my little brother, nephew, or cousin. He is my son. His name is Cooper Riley Martin, I know that some of you have questions about the situation as to why he is here. It is only because my Gran is so sick that she had to be hospitalized. I have an Aunt in California but she does not know about Cooper or the situation so I did not want him to be treated any differently than I knew he would be here." I explained.

"Nina WHERE IS THE KID? I want to meet him I never got to." Amber squealed.

"First off Amber there is no need to squeal that loudly, second he is sitting between me and Fabian, third you did meet him but for some strange reason you kept referring to my son as a DOG! I am sure that Cooper would like a chance to tell you all a tiny bit about himself." I said.

"Hi I is Cooper. I am dis many" he started showing 3 fingers then adding a fourth, "I will be dis many tomorrow! My mommy talkeded about alls ob you ober da summer. Some ob you are goofy I can already tell. My daddy is a bad man, him hurted my mommy then gotted me. Now he is trying to hurt me and my mommy." he finished looking around.

"Now how about we all eat! I am starving. I will be the first to say that we will help you keep him safe Nina." Eddie said beginning to eat his food way too fast.

~Time Skip~

After dinner Patricia and Eddie took Cooper out to the playground at the daycare he would soon be attending so that Fabian and I could have some time to talk over what all of these new developments meant for our relationship. The first 5 minutes was full of talking the rest of the time they were gone not so much.

* * *

_**AN 2: Also if you want your voice to be heard either vote on the poll or comment on the chapter labled AN:I would like opinions.**_


	12. AN:Sequel Information

_**AN:This story is finished. In case you were unaware due to my error of not posting it properly at the end of this there is a sequel. It is called Senior Year at Anubis House (it is a crossover with Victorious)**_

_**This was brought on as a response to a Guest review earlier today asking me to continue the story. I hope that the person asking reads this.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall**_


	13. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AND PROMOTION

**I know I have a lot of Authors Note's lately but I am in a funk for writers block. This is for a specific cause not just to get reviews to help me get out of my little funk. You may be thinking I have seen this in many stories already. (I know and that is because I am adding this to ALL of my stories so that anyone that reads one story but not any others can learn about what is going on)**

******I know this is very long for an Author's Note but to me it is IMPORTANT! So please take time to at least look at this. Please leave a comment on any story you see this on if you want to know more after reading this and I will make sure I respond as soon as I get a chance.**

**PLEASE FOLLOW thereasonsimalive on tumblr if you have a page there. This page was created by a person in a club I am in at my college called Potsdam Harry Potter Alliance. Our current campaign is to raise awareness for Suicide and Depression. The purpose of the page is for everyone that has a tumblr and follows it to submit the reasons they are alive today and it can be anything (but please do NOT put because my parents decided to have sex or because I was born) **

**Also please follow me on tumblr (splendora-cam-mcgonagall) I have started a story as some of you may know since it was posted on here but got taken down unfortunately. It was in the Harry Potter section. The story was called Reasons and it consisted of the reasons specific characters stay on this earth like we are asking people to submit on thereasonimalive's tumblr page. I am still taking requests for that story since I am posting it on my personal tumblr page and the people's reasons will possibly also end up on thereasonsimalive's page. Please comment with any character you would like to see have their reasons done. It doesn't just have to be Harry Potter characters, we would like to have this reach as many people as possible so I will open this up to any fandoms that I currently am writing for.**

**For Harry Potter characters you can't chose: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lee Jordan, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Moaning Myrtle, Draco, Luna, Charlie Weasley, Cedric, Seamus, Bill Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Hagrid, and Peter Pettigrew since they have already been chosen and done or in Peter's case in progress****. I will also open the forum for Reasons to include Walker, Texas Ranger; Gallagher Girls; House of Anubis; Victorious; Swan Princess; Spectacular!; Suite Life (either one of Zach and Cody or On Deck); and Glee.**

**If you read all of this THANK YOU and please leave me a reason if you don't have a tumblr but still want your reason to be submitted since I know the admins I can get it put up for you. And on a final note PLEASE promote this anywhere you can so that this can reach as many people as possible.**

**Thank you**

**Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall**


	14. AN:Please Review or PM me with Some

I am looking to start a story where the Character takes stupid yet funny questions and will answer them with an answer that is also stupid but funny. If you have a question you want to ask Max please PM me (or review) and I will try to come up with an answer. This story will appear in the Get Smart section which is under TV Shows. This is a list of questions I already have so if it is one of these it will eventually be answered. This is the list (up until the double space are questions from yinyangsangel and after the double space but before the line break are from one of my friends **I will add the new questions once I get them and they will be bold until I get another set of new questions then they will be normal**):

Why do they call it after dark when it's really after light? Do horses and monkeys get grey hair when they get old? Why isn't the number 11 pronounced onety-one? What if the Hokey Pokey REALLY is what it's all about? Who did let the dogs out? Why is there only 12 hours on a clock? How long is a piece of string? Why do they call it a pair of pants but only one bra? At a movie theater which arm rest is yours? Can animals commit suicide? Why does the Easter bunny carry eggs? Rabbits don't lay eggs! Did London Bridge ever fall down? Is it possible to be allergic to water? Why do superheros wear their underwear on the outside of their clothes? Why are women and men's shoe sizes different? What was the best thing BEFORE sliced bread? How do you make seven even? How many seconds are there in a day? Why do they call it a "Television Set" when there's only one? How fast do you need to cook for it to be considered "Fast Food"? Where does the "o" come from when we abbreviate "number"? Why do they imply the 'birds and the bee's' get up to something together? What can a deaf person use instead of an Alarm Clock? What does GOOGLE stand for? Would you like Fry's with that? Why are Softballs hard? Why aren't Blueberry's blue? Do Butterfly's make Butter? Does the Queen Bee have a King? Can you carry a Kangaroo on your back? Is a gold knife and fork still considered Silverware? Why isn't Chocolate considered a vegetable if it comes from Cocoa Beans?

Who turns off the light in the fridge when you close the door? Why do we care if the chicken crosses the road? Why is it called an ear of corn? What is the she-wolf doing in the closet? How did the frog get in your throat?


End file.
